The Dawning of a New Neverland
by tearjerker38
Summary: Kali's entire family was massacred, she was the only survivor. Neverland is falling into the chasms of darkness. Peter must choose between his childlike self or the new Peter that is in love with Kali. Is this it for Neverland?
1. Chapter 1: The Underneath Realm of Demon

The Underneath Realm of Demons

Blood splattered the wall, and the sword glistened in the moonlit window. A girl trembled in the corner of the room, unnoticed. A massacre had occurred, and it was all in the memories of this girl from the time she came home, to the time the demon appeared. Her family was dead.

"It is believed, that in Greek mythology, Zeus is..." the teacher rambled on. Kali stared out the window, watching the rain fall. Her blue eyes longed to see the sunny sky, she turned away, but the rain was still there when she looked back. "That's all for today class, your homework is to read up on Greek mythology." The bell rang, and everyone scrambled to get out of the classroom. Kali was the last one out the door, but someone was waiting for her.

A girl, with red, untamed hair, stuck her foot out, and Kali tripped, her beautiful black hair flew back. "Watch were you're going gnat." she laughed. Kali picked up her dropped books. "Oh, not going to answer. You must be deaf." she kicked away one of the books. "You make me sick, bow down and apologize."

"No."

"What, did you say something?"

"Leave me alone." Kali looked up, she was tired of being picked on everyday.

Some other girls walked over "Hey, Robin, is the gnat giving you a hard time." they all laughed.

"I think we need to reteach the gnat who's who." replied Robin with a smirk. She grabbed Kali's black hair, and pulled her up. Any students that were around pretended that nothing was happening as Robin and the gang walked by, pulling Kali along by the hair.

She struggled to get free from Robin's grip, but the other girls would slap her on the face, and hard. Again, they were heading up to the place where Kali was taught the first lesson when she first came to the school. It was the roof.

Robin threw Kali against the wall, the rain came down on the roof. "So, gnat, are you gonna bow down and apologize." she kicked her in the gut. Kali screamed. "Well?"

"Robin, maybe we should lock her in a closet." came in another girl's voice.

Robin thought a minute. "No, I have a better idea. Remember that rope we found last week?"

"Yea." one of them answered.

"Go get it." Robin smirked

"Robin, you can't seriously be thinking of hanging her, right?" one of the girl's asked.

"No stupid, I'm going to tie her up and leave her up here until tomorrow. She won't be missed in that orphanage."

"Here's the rope." said the girl returning with the rope. Kali sat in the corner, trembling.

"Leave me alone." she whimpered.

"Oh, look the gnat said she wants you to make it tight."

"Alright." Robin came over with the rope. "Now be a good gnat and let me tie you up." she pulled Kali to the ground, and bound her hands behind her back.

"You should tie up her feet so she can't go anywhere."

"You're right." Robin pushed back her soaking wet, red hair. She grabbed the extra length of rope and tied up Kali's feet, the rope was so tight that it would've cut through her skin if she didn't have long sleeves, and jeans on. "Now we'll just leave you to get accustomed to your accommodations." and they all left.

Kali shivered as the rain fell on her, the sky was mourning for her, again, just like **that** day; the day her life changed. _Someone. Please help me. _She cried, and pulled her knees as close as she could. _I have to keep warm. It's cold. I think I've been living in a realm of demons. _She shivered violently. The door to the roof opened as Kali blacked out, all she could see was a pair of shoes.


	2. Chapter 2: Take Me Away From This Place

Take Me Away From This Place

Kali woke up in the nurses' office, a bright neon light shone overhead. There were whispers in the room next to her. "... I just can't believe that this school doesn't do anything to help that girl." said a man.

"But, there isn't anything I can do about it, I'm just a nurse."

"You can do something, tell the principle about it."

"The principle... he's the father of the girl who does this stuff."

"And, he lets her?" The man raised his voice a bit.

"Yes, I feel sorry for that girl over there, to be disliked by the principle is really bad."

"Anyway, I want you to keep that girl here for the time being. Where does she live?"

"At Westland Orphanage. It's just down the street."

"An orphanage, what's a girl from an orphanage doing in a school like this?"

"It was in her parents will that she kept going to this school with their reserved money."

"What happened to her parents?"

"Her entire family was massacred right in front of her."

"That must've really messed her up."

"In a way, yes." she mumbled

Kali smiled as she thought, _He doesn't know the half of it. This school... this place believes I'm cursed. They're such a superstitious bunch. _The door to the office opened for a moment, and then closed. Kali shut her eyes and thanked God for that moment of peace.

A boy with fiery red hair, looked in the window. He didn't know why he was there watching this girl, maybe it was because of a feeling of familiarity. She was similar to **that** person, but yet she was different, he could see the girl was hiding something. Her true self? He'd seen it all, the pain she went through, the loneliness, and the tears. Nothing she hid was hard to understand, except for this one thing. If he thought really hard about it, he could remember being from an orphanage, but he ran away. He remembered telling** that **person that he would never grow up, but he lied, he was different from before. You could see it in his green eyes, that there was no sign of that childishness from long ago. He had to return to **that** place soon, or he'd have to wait for the next full moon to appear. One more day and he would have to leave for a while. He sat down against the wall, he wasn't leaving tonight, he didn't want to. The boy closed his eyes and dreamed about **that** person.

The rays of light touched the earth, waking up the birds. Kali woke up again in the same place as before, a tray of food sat on the night stand. Of course there was orange juice and some warm pancakes with syrup spread over top. She ate them hungrily. "Oh, I see you're awake." said the nurse as she came in. "School starts in an hour, so when it's over would you come back here?"

"Yes, can I have a note to leave class early? It's so I can avoid an encounter with Robin."

"Ok." she pulled out a pad of paper and scribbled something down. "Robin doesn't bother you at lunch does she?"

"No she's always eating."

"Ok, so you can go to lunch?"

"Yes." she said as she walked out the door. All during the first two classes Robin gave Kali cruel stares, all full of anger and hatred. When it was lunch time, Kali ran out of the classroom. She ran to the school entrance, and then outside. Kali didn't care about what Robin usually did during lunch, what she cared about was what she meant with those cold stares. She walked around the side of the building as other kids came outside with their lunches, and sat down underneath the trees. Kali kept walking until she was just outside the nurses' office window, where she was safest. But there was someone there. It was a boy who was sleeping, he was wearing green leotards and a green shirt. Both of them looked like he had cut the edges to look like leaves. On top of his head was a green elf shaped hat with a purple feather sticking out. His ears... there was a slight point in the tips. Kali was strangely calm about it, actually she had the urge to see if they were real. So she tip-toed over and knelt down. She gently touched his ears. _They're real!_ The boy opened his eyes, and looked at Kali with surprise. _Those eyes, they're like little emeralds._ He jumped up and back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kali said, the boy didn't answer, he just looked her up and down. "Who are you?"she asked.

"I was wrong, you're nothing like her."

"I'm nothing like who?" she asked. The boy seemed to have regretted saying anything at all. He ran off around the corner of the school. Kali went after him, but he disappeared.

The rest of the day Kali thought only about the boy, even when Robin started to tease her and she walked passed.

Robin didn't like this at all, but there was a surprise for her when she went to her locker. "What's this?" it was a letter. She pulled it out.

Dear Robin Laster,

You can't hide your wrongs forever.

Sincerely Yours

P.P.

A mark appeared on her neck, it was the mark of death. It was a scythe held by death itself. "What's going on!" the mark burned into her neck, never to come off. Life wouldn't be so easy for Robin anymore, for she **is** no more in this story.

_Who was that boy. He was different than any of the guys I've met. Will I see him again?_ These questions went round and round her mind. Kali walked back to the nurses' office, her hand touched the knob, but she didn't turn it. A strange sensation, like she was being watched , came over her. She turned towards the window, but no one was there. She opened the door

"Kali, is that you?" the nurse peeked around the wall.

"Yes, it's me."

"Ok, you'll be staying here again tonight. Is that alright?"

"Yea, it's fine."

"I have to leave now, so I'm leaving the office unlocked, and if you do leave here's the key to lock it." It was an awkward silence. "I want to apologize for not really helping you in the past." the young nurse came out from behind her desk. "So if you need anything, just give me a call." she handed her a card with her number. Kali looked at her surprised, and then nodded. It was night time. The nurse left, and Kali opened the window, for the night's cool breeze, before she went to bed.

The boy was leaving tonight. He couldn't delay any longer, even if he wanted to know more about the girl. She was so different than **that** person, she was bolder and more confident, even though it wasn't totally evident. The window was open, so he went in. The girl lay there sleeping, her face was delicate,and kind looking. It was a face of mystery. He walked over and knelt down. _Why am I doing __this? I should be leaving. So why am I even doing this? _He bent over her and kissed her, gently. Then he went to the window, and jumped out.

Kali opened her eyes and saw the boy jump out the window. She grabbed her shirt and jeans and rain to the window. "Wait!" Kali stared at the boy who stared back with just as much surprise. The boy was floating in the air, he waited. "Who are you?" he didn't answer, but started to leave. "Please, wait! Take me with you!" _Why am I doing this? _"Don't leave me here! I'm begging you, take me with you!" The boy clicked his tongue, and floated down to the window. He extended his hand, and Kali reached for it, hesitated, then took it. He gently pulled her up in the air, she floated there along side him.

"My name is Peter."

"I'm Kali." she said as they started to ascend. "Where are we going?"

"To my world, Neverland."

And at that moment, the two people who just met, had the same thought. _This feels so right to be holding this persons hand. _


End file.
